onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 659
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 727 (p. 3-19) | eyecatcher = Usopp - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "A Horrible Past! The Secret of Dressrosa" is the 659th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary While the fight for block D continues, Thunder Soldier explains to the Straw Hat Pirates how King Riku lost the throne and respect of Dressrosa. Ten years ago Doflamingo appeared in the king's chambers, asking for a 10 billion Belly ransom, in order to leave the country alone. Riku sent his soldiers to ask of the citizens' money, but while they were willingly trying to help their king, Doflamingo controlled Riku and his soldiers with his ability, and made them attack their own people against their will. In the shadows, Doflamingo and his crew are waiting for the right moment to interfere and act as a saving hero in the eyes of Dressrosa's confused citizens. Long Summary While Rebecca continues her fight in Block D, the Thunder Soldier explains to Usopp, Franky and Nico Robin, how the former king Riku lost the faith of his people and, eventually, the throne. Dressrosa used to be a fairly poor country but the people were happy and grateful for their king, whose family had managed to keep their land out of war for a whole 800 years. One night, however, ten years ago, Doflamingo appeared in the king's chambers. Riku recognized him as a descendant of the Donquixote family, and commented on his feats as a pirate, which include stealing money from the Celestial Dragons and blackmailing the World Government to attain the position of Shichibukai. Doflamingo states his demand, asking for a 10 billion Belly fee by dawn, in order to leave the country alone. Riku panics at first, but then decides there is no other way, if he wants to avoid a war, so he gathers his soldiers and asks them to collect all of the citizens' money, without informing them of the situation. Tank Lepanto, as commander of the army, takes on his king's will and spreads his men across the island, asking for the people to give their fortune, as the king needs it right now. The people are reluctant at first, but seeing their king begging on his knees, via a video Den Den Mushi, they are eventually persuaded. Tank is moved to see everyone giving away their treasures, without even asking for a reason and marks that this shows huge faith. Just as the money was being gathered, Riku appears in the city of Sevio, riding his horse. The king, with tears in his eyes, starts attacking innocent people and destroying everything in his path, while begging for everyone to stay away from him. Soon, the soldiers follow the king's deeds also unable to control their movement. In the shadows, Doflamingo is seen,along with his crew, using his Devil Fruit ability to control Riku and his soldiers, waiting for the right moment to interfere and act as a saving hero in the eyes of Dressrosa's confused citizens. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Bartolomeo leading Luffy to Zoro is shown onscreen. **Tank and his soldiers helping the citizens repair their houses in the beginning of the flashback. **The moment Doflamingo took control of King Riku. *In the manga, Rolling Logan was still attacking Rebecca after Thunder Soldier revealed himself to be Rebecca's father. This isn't the case in the anime as Rolling Logan was defeated two episodes ago. Instead, Rebecca is facing off against Meadows. *King Riku and Doflamingo's conversation is extended in the anime. While not shown in the manga, Doflamingo suggested Riku to take money from the citizens if he wanted to pay the 10 billion. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation